


Именно поэтому

by La_donna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_donna/pseuds/La_donna
Summary: Белль изгнала Тёмного Мага из города. Альтернативное развитие событий 11 серии 4 сезона.





	Именно поэтому

Он перешёл за городскую черту и почувствовал, что прочно связавшие его нити тёмной магии оборвались. Кинжал больше не имел над ним власти. Румпельштильцхен сделал ещё несколько неловких шагов, пошатнулся и, согласно законам гравитации, растянулся на мокром асфальте. Искалеченная нога не желала удерживать вес его тела. После последнего проклятия Румпельштильцхена выкинуло в Сторибрук хромым. Но когда волшебство вернулось, он решил эту проблему за минуту, проведя ладонью над раздробленным суставом. Румпельштильцхен знал, что вне Сторибрука магия не работает, но не подозревал, что за городской чертой перестают действовать ранее наложенные чары. Эта мысль заставила его содрогнуться. Не сдержав крика ужаса, изгнанный маг уставился на собственные руки: он готов был увидеть, как они покрываются старческими пятнами, высыхает кожа, скрючиваются пальцы, и тело, догоняя свой календарный возраст, рассыпается в прах. По счастью, ничего не случилось. Он был жив. Белль! Белль! Румпельштильцхен не мог её видеть, но знал, что она может. И видеть, и слышать. Белль там. Белль не могла уйти. Он так и не успел ей ничего объяснить, кинжал запрещал ему, а теперь... Румпельштильцхен ей расскажет всё, и она поймёт... Его бедная девочка, как же она ошибается... Назвать кинжал его единственной любовью. Вряд ли на свете найдётся предмет, который он ненавидел бы больше. Магия — другое дело. Но об этом он, кажется, ей уже говорил.  
  
\- Белль! - веками он играл словами, а теперь не может подобрать верных, и единственное, что просится на язык, это «Прости!», которое ничего не меняет и ничего не решает. Или меняет?.. Он думал об этом когда-то давно, столетия назад.   
  
\- Белль! - снова сорвалось с губ имя. Он сам не знал, чего ждёт, какого знака. - Белль, я хотел стать лучше для тебя, я правда думал, что у меня получится... Это был единственный шанс избавиться от власти кинжала!..   
  
Румпельштильцхен замолк, подавляя рвущееся из груди рыдание, и продолжил тише:   
  
\- … Ужасно быть невластным даже над собой. Когда от воли остаются жалкие ошмётки. Унизительней заключения в каменную клетку, в которой тьма и ничем не разбавленное одиночество сводили с ума. Хуже всего, что было даже... до того, как я принял на себя проклятие Тёмного... Каким бы жалким человеком я ни был, но... - с каждым словом его речь звучала всё неразборчивей, и последние фразы он произносил уже хриплым невнятным шёпотом. С каждым словом таяла надежда на то, что Белль его услышит и поймёт, и причины были не в громкости голоса или смазывающим смысл акценте. Слёзы слепили его... Он так долго не мог поверить в то, что Белль с ним — окончательно, он так долго ждал этого часа, часа, когда с глаз своенравной принцессы спадёт пелена, она увидит то чудовище... каким он собственно и является... и отшатнётся в ужасе. Но теперь, когда это всё-таки произошло, Румпельштильцхен оказался совершенно не готов. Потому что он всё-таки поверил... Поверил в их "навсегда", будто бы не знал, как легко нарушаются брачные клятвы. И разве это не он виноват в том, что их отношения оказались густо замешаны на лжи? Он обманывал Белль раз за разом, и раз за разом убеждал себя, что этим обманом защищает свою маленькую возлюбленную. Он не хотел делать Белль своей сообщницей, его магия была нужна ему для того, чтобы люди, которыми он дорожил, были ограждены ей от любых опасностей этого мира, а платить — должен был он сам. Он давно научился договариваться с собственной совестью, и не хотел ставить Белль перед тяжёлым выбором, который, в любом случае, причинил бы ей боль. Почему-то он думал, что Белль выберет его. Глупец. Это мысль придала ему сил, и Румпельштильцхен снова поднял взгляд:  
  
\- Это из-за пирата, да? Я должен ему извинения, я так понимаю. Ему же было достаточно сказать «извини», чтобы ты простила ему то, что он трижды пытался убить тебя? Со мной действуют те же правила? Я готов, - он растянул губы в подобии улыбки. - Вот только мистер Джонс ещё не попросил у меня прощения. Такой забы-ывчивый...  
  
Румпельштильцхен стиснул зубы, только сейчас в полной мере осознав масштабы своего поражения. Он, разумеется, не собирался извиняться перед пиратом. Если он перед кем-то и виноват, то уж точно не перед Джонсом, и не перед выводком фей, вечно встававших на его пути. Белль... она одна имела право судить его, её доверие он обманул. «А как насчёт Эммы?» - услужливо подсказала память. Ну, что ж, и перед ней. Пусть то, как быстро она позабыла Белфайера, умершего на её руках — и едва ли не от её рук — в какой-то мере помогало Румпельштильцхену оправдать себя хотя бы только в собственных глазах. Белль пока ещё ничего не знала про то, что он пытался сделать с их принцессой-спасительницей. А когда узнает... Изгнанный маг горько рассмеялся. Кто бы видел его, стоящего на коленях на пустом шоссе, с красными от слёз глазами и кривой улыбкой на лице. Впрочем, никто же не видит. И Белль наверняка давно ушла, охота ей стоять под моросящим дождём и выслушивать его откровения. С чего он вообще взял, что она его любит. Может быть, любила когда-то. Но это осталось далеко в прошлом, так же как и вечера, которые они проводили в столовой Тёмного замка. Он прял, она жалась к камину с очередной книжкой. Мужчина резко оборвал смех, придавленный внезапным воспоминанием. Надо было что-то делать, он не мог вечно сидеть на дороге, в ожидании, что его подберёт какая-нибудь машина. Не подберёт. Из-за заклятия Ингрид шоссе стало анизатропным. Мужчина снова встал на четвереньки и совершил попытку встать, опираясь на здоровую левую ногу, но сегодня был явно не его день, и только выставленные вперёд руки спасли его лицо от встречи с асфальтом. «Дерьмо!» - пробормотал он и отправился к ближайшей точке опоры единственно доступным ему способом — ползком. Добравшись до растущей у обочины сосенки, Румпельштильцхен наконец сумел подняться и осмотрелся, привалившись к дереву. Он, пожалуй, был способен сколько-то пройти и без трости, но до ближайшей станции было около трёх миль, и мужчина не имел ни малейшего желания выяснять, на каком шаге искалеченная нога окончательно откажется ему служить — на десятом или сто восьмом. Ему было нужно что-то вроде посоха... Лежащие на ковре из опавшей хвои сучья как на зло не подходили и были слишком корявыми и маленькими. Наконец, Румпельштильцхен углядел палку более менее годную для его целей. Это была была ветка, может быть, чересчур раскидистая, но, по крайней мере, достаточно толстая и длинная, чтобы на неё можно было опираться. Он обломал торчащие в разные стороны тонкие сучья, сжав в ладони тонкий ствол, проверил его на прочность. Палка предательски согнулась под его весом, но выдержала. Не лучший вариант, но выбирать было не из чего.  
  
Мужчина застегнул пальто, спасаясь от ночной прохлады, и побрёл в сторону цивилизации. Он шёл, то обещая себе, что найдёт способ вернуться в зачарованный город, то преисполняясь твёрдого намерения навсегда позабыть о Сторибруке и начать новую жизнь за его пределами. Что это могла быть за жизнь? Что хорошего могло ожидать его в ней?   
  
Нога, пострадавшая при падении, с каждым шагом всё больше наливалась ноющей болью. Редкие капли дождя стекали за шиворот, заставляя жалеть о забытом на сидении кадилака шарфе. Но в глубине души Румпельштильцхен был почти благодарен и непогоде, и некстати вернувшейся хромоте. Эти неудобства хоть немного отвлекали его от горестных мыслей. Румпельштильцхен остановился на несколько мгновений, чтобы поднять воротник и почувствовал что кто-то ухватил его за локоть. Мужчина вздрогнул. Ну, вот, обречённо подумал он, мало мне неприятностей, теперь ещё и неожиданная встреча на безлюдной ночной трассе. Опыт подсказывал, что в такой час повстречать в лесу можно разве что грабителей. Наличности у него было при себе мало, но воры всегда найдут, что взять. Запонки, часы, перстень, мобильный... Ну уж нет, он не сдастся так просто. Румпельштильцхен сжал левую руку в кулак, стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал как можно более смиренно, произнёс: «Простите?..» и развернулся на каблуках с твёрдым намерением нанести упреждающий удар. Перед ним стояла Белль. Румпельштильцхен пошатнулся, на секунду потеряв равновесие из-за резко оборванного движения. Он непонимающе уставился на жену. Ещё пару минут назад он неимоверно страдал от мысли, что, возможно, никогда не увидит Белль снова, но теперь, когда она была рядом, пробормотал с недовольным видом:  
  
\- Ты не сможешь вернуться назад.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
\- И если ты думаешь, что отсутствие магии может изменить мою суть, ты ошибаешься...  
  
Белль молчала и, медленно развернувшись, Румпельштильцхен продолжил свой путь. Белль шла рядом, не отставая и не опережая его. Её походка была несколько неуклюжей — полуботинки на высоких шпильках не подразумевали пеших походов, и скорей предназначались для того, чтобы их владелица могла эффектно пройти несколько шагов до автомобиля.  
  
\- Зачем, Белль? - воскликнул мужчина в сердцах, словно это не он недавно умолял жену о прощении. - Зачем?! Пойми, здесь, - Румпельштильцхен широким жестом указал на простиравшуюся перед ними безлюдную дорогу и окружавший её лесной массив, - я всего лишь немолодой калека. И таким не положены прекрасные спутницы...  
  
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Белль перебила его:  
\- Именно поэтому, Румпель... Именно поэтому я и должна была пойти с тобой. 

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые выложена здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3110776


End file.
